


Goodnight,Dove.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes





	Goodnight,Dove.

Shawn's biggest concern was that he wasn’t giving you enough space, that he was around you too much. It took you nearly a month to convince him that wasn't the case. When you weren’t in class or at work you were with him, and it was nice. You liked having him around, and knowing he wanted to spend as much time with you as he did. It made you feel special. You couldn’t blame him, there wasn’t much for him to do. Being a vampire, wasn’t nearly as eventful as most people believed. And after nearly a hundred years of not being able to have a relationship with someone fully accepting of who he was, you were a breath of fresh air.

Ironically your favorite time to spend time with Shawn was at night. He seemed less guarded than usual. You never wanted to pry, but when you did have questions (and there were many) he seemed more comfortable answering them at night. Your questions weren’t always easy, a lot of them asked out of pure ignorance but he never seemed to mind. His answers were more honest than you’d expect, brutally honest.

Vampires had only been public for a little while, and people only knew what they’d seen on the news. There were a few occasions where your questions lead him to believe that maybe he’d scared you off with his answers. But there was nothing he could say that’d make you care for him any less. Vampire or not there was something about Shawn that was simply magnetic.

You were laying together in bed, your eyes locked onto the pages of the book in your hand, and Shawn’s locked on you.

“Enjoying the view?” you giggle, eyes still on the page.

“Yes, very much.”

“You don’t have to stay with me all night ya know?”

At first, you were a bit freaked out, having him just spend the night and watch you sleep, but once he explained how it made him feel more comfortable. Knowing that you were safe, you understood. It took some getting used too but you didn’t mind.

“If there are, I don’t know, vampy things you need to do then -?”

“Vampy things to do?”

“You know, brood. Write in a journal. Contemplate the state of humanity.”

“Funny.” He deadpanned, lacing his fingers with yours. “Do you want me to go?” He whispers, rubbing circles in the back of your hand.

“No, no.”

As strange as it was at first, you’ve come accustomed to Shawn staying the night with you.

“Then I’m staying.” He smiles, placing a kiss to your cheek, “Read to me?”

“The 100-year-old vampire wants a bedtime story?” You giggle.

“I don’t care how old I am, I like being read to. I like the sound of your voice.”

He shimmies his way down the bed and places his head in your lap. He reaches for your hand and places it back in his hair.

If anyone who had any kind of prejudice against vampires could see Shawn like this, they’d understand how there was nothing to be afraid of. He was such a softie. A big, lanky, vampire softie.

You were only able to read through a few more pages before you were yawning every other word. And despite you insisting on finishing the chapter, Shawn insisted you gotta bed. He dog-eared the page, setting it on your nightstand before pulling you into his chest.

“Goodnight, Dove.”


End file.
